Ages Ending: A Mass Effect 3 Imagined Ending
by Kane Lam
Summary: Based on the events of Mass Effect 1 and 2, I have created what I think would be a suitable ending for a Paragon Shepard character who is in love with Tali, a Quarian engineer.
1. Chapter 1

_Shepard and his squad have managed to convince most every race of the threat of the Reaper invasion, ironically right as that Black Fleet itself finally made its way to the Milky Way. All the governments in the Galaxy have convened at the Citadel to hold council on what action should and can be taken against a force that defies reason, logic, and understanding in its motives but has no remorse in its actions. The hour draws near when all of them must unite, or each of will falter and fade out, as many have before. Yet, even now, one man's actions will decide whether such a great alliance will be merely a futile but noble effort, or the salvation of a Galaxy that has never known such against the Machine Gods._

_The Normandy races towards the Citadel, the hear t of Galactic civilization, bearing news and a plan that are critical to any effort against the Reapers. The crew enjoys the calm before the storm, resting and recovering for what may be their final days._

Flashes. The grinding of metal teeth. The rending of flesh. The last gasp of the dying. Planetary explosions. Civilizations snuffed out. The untold mass of shimmering darkness emerging from the inky void that is Dark Space. Finally a voice, with its every utterance triggering a pain so severe that its words are muffled but its intentions are clear. You are with us, you are us, you cannot escape us. Then a vision, a blue orb set against such a force. Itself about to become victim to a story replayed for billions of years yet never recalled…

Shepard snapped out of his rest, coming upwards and gasping for air. Sweat dripping from his face and a gnawing pain at his back reminding him that this was no mere sleeping fit but a warning. The Illusive Man told him the operation would be painful for some time and its effects would be unknown, possibly even fatal. Yet the dreams were what haunted him, and even in his waking hours heard them. The voices, thousands of them, growing stronger and nearer. He felt the forces of billions of years speaking into the farthest recesses of his mind, though he masked them as headaches to others. A symptom of stress, Mordin said. Few knew what he carried inside him. Less than a handful knew its purpose. Only Shepard was certain in what he ultimately had to do, something he had put off far too long.

Tali was sleeping, the sounds of her soft breathing still emanating from her helmet. Their time with each other had made her body tolerate his nearness even when she was without her suit, but even so he insisted she still protect herself as much as she could. He looked at her sleeping next to him, how she insisted her body rest so near to his.

They never had the time to really court or do any of the other rituals of romance or mating that most enjoy. The moments they shared were fast, dangerous, and very rarely allowed a moments peace. In combat, exploring far off worlds or the confines of the Normandy itself, their relationship had been forged. He wished he could have had more time, more moments when he could express what she meant to him. Yet duty kept them busy, apart, and what time they found was usually shared in whispers at night, when their bodies came together.

As he rose out of his bed, he looked around his quarters, everything reminding him of, on one hand what drew him to her, and on the other why he must leave. Tali had become such a regular that she had left her mark on what was to be his space. Various bits of Quarian culture, art, and their famous technical prowess could be found. Usually, soft singing in their tongue could be heard when they had the fortune of being together. His ship collection had been thoroughly examined, picked apart, and put back together. Even his hamster found itself with a companion creature, small and furry but alien, and they had found some friendship together. All around could be found their attempts at domesticity, at making a home for themselves, a refuge. He approached his desk and a picture of one of the few moments that truly belonged to them brought a flood of happiness tempered with a heavy pressure of coming regret into him. They had commandeered a small table and placed it in the Engineering section, Tali's favorite spot. There they had dined on different foods as they could not even share, but what mattered is they had a brief moment where they could act like a "normal" couple. Garrus had even brought wine for them, but warned that while Tali would enjoy it Shepard might suffer some unfortunate side effects. He endured them because it was something they could have together.

He had little time for such an introspective moment. Coming back to reality he focused on the task he needed to accomplish and the signs of her presence, her affection, only reinforced what he must do. Opening his desk quietly he removed a small data pad, one he had kept secret and safe for some time. Quickly he pulled from a small bag a small token that he had wanted to give her for awhile.

It was funny really. Shepard has always thought the woodcarving skill he had learned as a child of little use. His teachers insisted he learn such a skill, as not to become so reliant on technology that his "hands would lose their usefulness relying on damn machines". This was the closest he would come, unfortunately, to a promise he made Tali. He smiled as he realized he never really knew what a Quarian house looked like, perhaps not even they did. Instead he had shaped what he imagined a small and normal house might look like for a family that had settled. On the base of this carving he had put words he thought might explain, excuse, or perhaps even apologize for what he was doing now. He knew it would probably fail to ease her pain, but his conscience demanded he give her some solace.

He moved quickly through the halls of the ship. There were no day and night schedules in space, so some crewmembers were still milling about. Reading reports, having a snack, chit chatting to allay their nervousness. None of them paid much attention to the Commander moving so swiftly to the docking bay. Perhaps they thought the was just making rounds, checking on things, all part of his job description. As he settled into the shuttle, he looked around. He was not bringing much, just a pistol and a few other small items. Larger weapons, even the intention to fight at all, would be useless where he was going. He began the procedures to open the bay doors and power up the engines when a small blip and the appearance of a familiar blue avatar interrupted him.

"Commander, the statistical probability of this course of actions success is…"

Shepard shot a hard glance at EDI. Since being released of the restrictions on her AI Core, she had become quite adept at expanding her knowledge and of understanding emotions. She became silent, knowing her words would do little to dissuade him.

"You must give this to them. ", he said as he uploaded data from the pad he carried to her. "They deserve the full explanation now. They must have the confidence and knowledge they need to convince the Council. They must not fail…"

EDI was silent. After a few more moments, as the upload completed and she fully realized his intentions, she mustered only the words "Goodbye…Shepard" before she disappeared. The engines were ready, he was already lifting off towards open space . He would never see this place again, he thought to himself. He might never see much again. He set the course for the nearest relay and hoped he would not be too late, cursing to himself for waiting so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Citadel**

"No one knows where they are going, just that they are here!" yelled a Turian attendee.

The Council chambers were packed; every sentient race in the Galaxy had representatives anxiously awaiting some news, some sliver of hope.

"They entered the Galaxy five standard days ago, yet they have not attacked anyone."Councilor Anderson said, "Yet they are moving quickly, bypassing whole colonies and stations"

Anderson had dreaded this moment for so long, it had haunted his nightmares. Now that it was here, he felt at a loss. He had no words, no answers, nothing really to offer those around him. He hoped that Shepard and his crew would emerge soon with something resembling a strategy against the darkness that now threatened to consume them all.

"We must try to reason with them…try to get speak to them on their level!"

"How can you reason with the representation of malice itself?"

"My people will not stand for this inaction, we will protect ourselves even if the rest of you will not!"

The chorus of voices grew louder; chaos was beginning to take hold in an already tense situation. Voices shot out from every direction, and the Councilors themselves stood silent, unable to formulate a plan that would satisfy anyone.

The meeting had dragged on for hours already. Every race seemed to suggest that the line of defense begin on their worlds, as evidently they were the most in danger. Yet, so far not a single fatality had been registered on a Council or Terminus world, or so they thought. Even the Geth were without answers. All that was clear was that the "so called Reapers", the sentient machine race, truly existed and had finally come. Their apparent disinterest in destruction or conquest, as had been foretold, had tempered the panic that had taken hold but also raised so many questions.

The meeting might have continued along the same, circular course had not the crowd parted as new faces emerged onto into the room.

Standing at the head of a motley squad of differing races was a brunette human, with her clothes clinging to her form so well that one might have assumed she was a model rather than an officer to take seriously.

"Quiet!" Miranda yelled, "I bring news from the Normandy!"

The crowd did grow silent, looking to this new interruption for some news that would break the maddening crowd.

"Commander Shepard has left with us the Reapers plan, their goal. We have little time to talk, but much to plan. You must hear us now!"

Miranda quickly keyed something into her omni-tool and suddenly a hologram appeared in the room. A chorus of gasps permeated the room.

"What does a terrorist have to add to this already dangerous situation?" the Asari Councilor asked in a mocking tone.

"I did not come to engage in a war of words with you. I came to give you the information that could save you. Save all of us", said the man, his image flickering in the centre of the room.

The Illusive Mans presence did little to give the much hoped for resolution the crowd asked for. But they listened intently, having exhausted every other line of discussion and hypothesis.

"The crew of the Normandy knows some of the Reapers plan, but know not the full story and Shepard's role. I am here to tell that story that we might act in unison to stop billions of deaths and the dispersion of the Reaper forces to every corner of this Galaxy"

A few mutterings were heard in the crowd. The skepticism toward this human being able to offer anything in such an august proceedings were unclear, but still they remained attentive.

"The Reapers are headed towards the Local Cluster. They will strike every human colony in the vicinity. Already, many have already fallen, sterilized by their weapons and the people harvested for an army. Hundreds of thousands are already dead or indoctrinated. Any communications have been cut off and the Alliance fleet is battling for its life and drawing a line where they can. Soon they will be pushed back to beyond the Arcturus relay and to Mars and then Earth itself."

Any hopeful feelings soon faded. Horror was registered on every face, alien or human. Now even the most cynical whisper was quiet.

"That is what the message the Normandy has brought. I bring another message. Shepard left the Normandy last night, in secret. He is going to face Harbringer and the fleet, making his way towards Earth while there is still time."

Tali felt her stomach drop. The rest of the crew, his squad mates in many battles, faces registered anxiousness, even a sense of failure as they now knew why their leader had left them so suddenly.

"This…this is madness" said Udina, standing beside Anderson and doing his best to appear on the same level as the Councilors.

"He is going to his death, what can one man do as entire worlds fall? Who sent him on this folly? Who has killed the man who was to lead us?!"

"If you would cease your politicking for the crowd I will tell you his purpose" the Illusive man shot back, drawing in deeply his cigarette before continuing.

"Shepard submitted himself to Cerberus surgeons over a week ago. His implants are the work and sacrifice of many men before him. Reaper technology was directly grafted onto his spinal cord and connected to his nervous system. He now hears them, their thoughts, their plans and will go to Harbringer in the hopes of interfacing with the fleet itself and turning their indoctrination against them"

"One man against a God race of machines?" said Anderson, with a resigned look of defeat crossing his face.

"Not just any man. Shepard has caught the attention of the Reapers, they have sought after him for some time. Using their same Dark Energy, he can manipulate that force to turn the Reapers against themselves. They will let him enter into their Collective, and only then may he find a way to defeat them. He will turn their own indoctrination, their own twisted words against them. It is clear the force of all your arms will not defeat this fleet, but as one you must head to Earth, engage the Reapers, and forestall their vengeance against humanity long enough to…"

"You humans brought this death upon us!" shouted a Quarian representative.

"If not for your meddling and prodding they might never have come! Why should we sacrifice ourselves for your arrogance? I say let the Reapers break themselves upon the Alliance and we engage what is left! The Migrant Fleet has no ships to spare for suicidal fantasies!"

"The Quarian speaks the truth. Strategically, we could let the Reapers weaken and spend themselves, and then attack them at a place of our choosing. If we let them dictate the field of ba…"

The Turian never had a chance to finish his sentence. Tali rushed up towards where her people's ambassadors and assorted generals stood and pushed them aside so she would be heard.

Tali looked around she desperately tried to summon some level of courage. Her heart was broken and every part of her body wanted to break down and allow her to cry, but she could not afford to do so. Not now. Tali had always been one to compartmentalize pain and focus on the task at hand. Her heart, in its shattered state, would remain so but her mind must focus as her next words needed to speak for the one she loved, the one she was losing so suddenly…

"For hours you have stood here and now not a single measure of courage can be found among any of you!" she began.

"Shepard, a human being, my Captain, our Captain, was the one who defeated Saren and Sovereign. He was the one who led a desperate mission against the Collectors. He was the one who through his words and actions brought us here and now, despite again and again having given so much of himself we stand ready to condemn him and his entire race to oblivion?"

She then turned. If she had not a helmet, her target, the Quarian representatives, might see her icy glare and feel the fury that was bubbling inside her.

"And you…my people. We who have been without a home so long, who know what it is like to be without a place to plant ourselves. We who find peace with the Geth only when a HUMAN stepped between us. We who promised in the name of my father and for the future of our people to stand against this darkness…now you turn your backs, and for what? When did my people give up the wisdom of our ancestors…for the ignorance of pride? The cowardice I see here now? "

She paused, for effect. Then drew a deep breath as she spoke again.

"My She….Commander Shepard stands alone. The human race awaits its extinction. Do we owe them nothing? Will they stand alone?"

"They cannot!" Miranda interjected. She sensed the strength and willpower fading from Tali, and saw the time to add her voice to another.

"When Earth falls what next? The Asari? The Volus? What about the Batarians? When they have their army of broken humanity, where will they turn? They will break apart in every direction, picking at us until we all fall, one after the other. None will survive, none will escape. If we have any chance, then now is the time. They are in one place, they are concentrated, and we have the greatest living human, their trophy and their prize, who will give himself willingly so that we may have a tiny chance of ending this damned cycle…"

"Will we do nothing? Nothing?!" Tali repeated the word. Again and again until she could say little else.

A heaviness lingered in the room. All realized what had been spoken was true. None yet wanted to commit themselves to what they saw as a doomed mission, a stunning display but guaranteed failure.

"Then let the Quarians be the first. We stand with Shepard. We go to Earth." Tali said these words, emphasizing each for impact and sweeping her eyes across the room. None of her own dared say another word.

"Shepard Commander will find the Geth fight beside him". Such was the word from Legion and the few Geth allowed on the station to represent them.

"This Council be damned if it says nothing.", said Councilor Anderson. "What ships of my people are here will go to fight for their home."

"So then also will all of us. Turian, Asari, and human," said the Asari Councilor, having been humbled into action, "All Council races are compelled to stand with Earth. If the doom of our time is to make our stand with Men, then let it be so."

With the Asari Councilors words a new chorus rose. Every race that had ships capable of firing a single gun now rallied. Whether out of shame or irrational exuberance, they now each raised their arms in defiance to fate.  
"Gather your fleets and your armies. In one standard day we meet at these coordinates. From there, we do not stop until Earth is before us"

With the word of the Council sealed, its promise made, the crowd dispersed. There was little time, and much to be made ready. The Illusive Man flickered out, and the crew of the Normandy began to plan their own role in what was to come. The clouds had broken, and in a flash of light, hope had been renewed. It would not long last, for none truly knew the terror they were about to face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shepard's Journey**

All was silent. Shepard, for the first time in many months, found himself without company. Even then, he was not alone. He rubbed his back as the aching now was a stabbing pain. He was getting closer. He had seen the handiwork of those who had gone before him. Worlds he had known by name were now blasted rock. The work of the Reapers was efficient, quick. Such colonies had little hope against such a force.

A Reaper ship, left behind to harvest the dead and living, had even seen his tiny shuttle. He felt its "eyes" upon him, its attention. Then in a moment, it seemed to lose interest and focus on its task. In a single motion of a tentacle, it could have obliterated Shepard. Yet, nothing. Not even a movement towards his ship.

It would not be much longer now. He laid back and tried to rest, but sleep would not find him. The constant beating in his head, the sounds of war and malice, would not leave him. He felt sick, terrified, yet at the same time a growing sense that he was changing. This is what was allowing him passage. His transformation into one of them…they saw not a shuttle but a lost piece of their mind, coming to return to its rightful place. Or so they thought…

Shepard just hoped he had the strength to finish what he had begun.

Not long now.

**The Quickening**

It would have been a beautiful sight for a parade. This was no display of martial glory though, but a hastily drawn together force heading towards an unknown fate.

Aboard the Destiny Ascension, Anderson surveyed the scene before him. Ships as far as they eye could see. Dreadnoughts, cruisers, carriers, frigates, and drop ships with their insides full of warriors.

It was still not enough. On such short notice, many ships would not make it in time. Many troops could not be gathered quickly enough. He had a mere 50,000 men and few thousand land craft for combat. The ships, however glorious the mass of them might seem, could not even match the estimated number of Reapers that lay before them.

They were headed into Death. He only hoped it could be made to mean something.

He hit the communications button on the console before him. He was now linked to the entire fleet.

"There is no time for regret. No time for reflection. We must look forward, to Earth, to victory or to death, we go now to fight beside our allies, and for our salvation. The age is ending, and what will come in its place will be a time free of fear or our civilizations crashing down. I was not born into a Galaxy doomed to die, none of us were. We will find victory, on land and in the stars. We cannot fail, or falter, for to do so now would be to betray all those who have gone before us, whose light and life were snuffed out too soon and by the forces that array themselves against us.

For our families, or friends, our peoples, and all that value existence itself.

Enough talk, now for action. Set course for the Relay and all speed for Earth. "

He doubted his own words. But the hope of those assembled was hanging by a thin and fraying thread, and to not give them even a chance at success, to consign them to defeat before the battle began, would be the role of commander not worthy of leading.

Countless engines now sprung to life. Their journey had begun.


	4. Chapter 5

**Broken**

Tali sat in the cramped quarters of an Admiral in the Quarian fleet. Aboard the flagship of her people and leading them into a battle, one might have thought she would be beaming with pride. Instead, she sat alone as her ship journeyed to its destination. She was starting at a small, wooden house.

She ran her hands over the model, it's simple triangular roof and other human features made it a bit foreign to her eyes, but she could understand the intention behind it. Her gaze was focused on the small inscription. "This will be yours", it said.

Tali did not know whether to feel betrayed or "just" heartbroken. Part of her had a bit of resentment towards Shepard. Why could he not tell her? Why did he just leave?

She had noticed some changes in him. She had assumed it was stress, the weight of command finally being revealed to her as she had grown close to him. She had always admired his strength and poise. More than that, the fact he could show kindness and humility towards people, whether it was letting people like Shiala live to help the colonists on Feros or when he had helped a mourning mother on Omega. Yet, recently his character had darkened. He began to complain of pains. He withdrew from her a bit. Before when they slept together, she had always clung to him so tightly, as if she was afraid she was going to lose him in the night. She would always wake up with her head nuzzled against his body, where she wanted to be. Now, she would awake to find him sitting, alone, or pacing. Sometimes it seemed as if he never got any sleep at all. She didn't want to pry, to force her way into his life as her reading about human relationships had indicated that some might consider that a "nagging girlfriend". Even so, she could not help but be concerned. Everything she had done that had once brought a laugh or hug from him now would bring just merely a smile, a pained one, or sometimes just a nod of appreciation for her effort.

Now she knew why. Why could he not tell me?! He must have known, the Illusive man must have known, and he trusted that monster more than her?

She felt like smashing the house, to break it apart in anger. She raised a fist and prepared to bring it down, to shatter this "gift" which was just a memento of sadness.

She couldn't muster the strength to. As the feeling of anger receded, she began to realize why he must have done what he did. Just as she clung to him in the night, if she had known his plan, she would have never let him go. Worse, she might have gone with him, forcing herself into the shuttle and flying to whatever fate awaited him. The Reapers might have a use for Shepard, but for her though, she most certainly would have perished, been perhaps even been a liability to him.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and as tears rolled down her face. She couldn't hate him, but her love was poisoned with a feeling that she should already be mourning his passing. She had watched him for so long, as a young female, and always thought she would never have her chance. When Liara and Shepard became close, she hid the stings of jealousy behind her helmet, eventually accepting the fact that someone like him could not see past a visor and her suit. She had wished so badly to be beautiful like Liara, or more importantly able to show herself. She remembered the look on his face when they went to Illium. He was heartbroken then, telling her he felt that he didn't know who he was anymore, that the world had left him behind as had Liara. She had been there to comfort him, to know him, and eventually to love him.

She had had Shepard, after so long. Then she had lost him in a single night.

Lost. Part of her refused to believe he was lost. Part of her thought she could still feel him, out there and in pain, but alive. She knew not what fate awaited him at the hands of the Reapers or if he could sustain himself against such a foe. Would he be strong enough to overcome such a senseless destructive instinct that they possessed?

She hoped, she prayed, she knew he could. With the words of her people she uttered a small blessing for him, for all of their friends, and for herself. That she would have the strength to endure whatever happened during the battle, even if it meant…

She didn't want to think it…

Even if it meant losing him.


	5. Chapter 6

**Reunion**

Shepard arrived right behind the Reapers. They had just passed beyond Pluto. He had become numb to the death and destruction the wrought in their wake. He saw on his sensors a large human fleet assembled not far outside of Earth. Pathetic, weak, these were the words that appeared in his head. He sensed the raw power of the Reapers before him, each one radiating strength as bright as the stars themselves in his eyes. The Alliance fleet would not last long, nor would whatever troops ready planet side.

He felt he knew the Reapers goal now. They would not simply obliterate the fleet and then fire mass drivers into the planet until it was broken. They wanted their army still, and from the corpses of the dead and what remained of the living they would forge a nightmarish force of husks, scions, and other abominations that had not even had names given them. The Collectors had failed, but the Reapers were not afraid to "get their hands dirty", as the phrase went, to complete their goals.

He approached the Reaper fleet and did not even feel fear. The pain had actually died down now and it was replaced with a sense of longing. He felt detached, apart, like he needed to reconnect but he know not to what. Harbringer, its twisted form appeared central in the mass of moving sentient-ships. Suddenly, the entire force slowed. He maneuvered his shuttle right into the fleet and found his way remarkably clear. He turned the ship about and faced Harbringer itself, and found its tentacles opening, making way as if it were beckoning him to enter. The shuttle pulled forward and entered in the gaping maw. This was it. His humanity was slipping away, he could feel it, but he clung fast to the memories of friends and loved ones. To the memory of Tali.

He just needed a little time. Just enough to make his attempt.


	6. Chapter 7

**World's Ending**

A human dreadnought was designed to deliver massive firepower at range. They were not meant for close combat. Unfortunately, the Reapers did not play by the rules of war.

From the vantage point on his ship Admiral Hackett saw a horrifying sight. Thousands of black ships with glittering lights, almost as if adorned with jewels, bearing down on his force. They had not managed to get a message to the Citadel as it seemed that as the Reapers moved a cloud of darkness descended, allowing no communications in our out. He firmly believed that humanity now stood alone, but against this force even his hardened face registered a moment's fear.

More surprising was the fact that most of the Reapers seemed more interested in forming a line than actually engaging. The human shots against them seemed to only annoy them. Then suddenly from their center, ships burst forward, as if warriors were jumping out from a wall of shields. The barreled through anything before them, coming close to Hackett's own flagship. They were plunging directly towards the planet, towards Earth's most important Megapolis and the heart of government and the military. Nothing seemed to impede their progress. As much firepower as the fleet and orbital stations were pouring on the force before them, only a few kills had been registered, and the flicker of shields absorbing most of their fire was what they saw.

How could he hold against such a force?

Then suddenly, all of the Reapers glowed red, as if possessed with a terrible anger. Bursts of energy, their powerful main guns firing from their tentacles in every direction, struck directly into the front line of the forces arrayed against them. Within moments, ships began disappearing of off Hackett's radar.

What use was evasive action now? Every hit was either critically damaging or a killing blow. All his forces could do was keep firing, hoping to stall this wall of monsters and not allowing any more to break through towards the planet, whose own defenses were about to be tested.


	7. Chapter 8

**The Godhead **

Shepard moved through the "halls" of Habringer quickly, his goal the heart, the core of the being itself. There was an eerie silence about the ship. There were no troops, no defenses he saw, just empty corridors and lights.

Then he saw it. He entered into a vast, cavernous chamber, and before him stood the monster that haunted his dreams.

Harbringer was not what he expected, not at all like the human reaper embryo he had seen at the Collector base. He was massive, frightening, but terrifyingly beautiful as well. Its face was that of a race long since forgotten, but it was strangely angelic, almost human. Upon his head, rays of light shone out, giving the impression of a halo. Its body was dotted with thousands of protruding faces, each representing a fallen race, Shepard thought. They seemed to have frozen expressions of dismay, fear, and awe at being part of so glorious a being. Harbringer was the peak of forced evolution, the synthesis of a billion years of sentient life, the combination of the strongest traits of all that had thus yet existed.

Suddenly, a fire emerged from its eyes. From the back of its head emerged a long, tentacle like arm. Shepard moved forward, drawn ever closer to this being that he felt increasingly like kin to.

He at first touched the end of the tentacle, almost as if he were greeting it. Then, in a flash it snapped back and whipped around Shepard, plunging through flesh and bone directly into the implant in his back. Shepard reeled in a moments pain, but then he felt something else.

Shepard felt as if he had over a thousand eyes, his mind capable of processing quadrillions of thoughts, he felt free, connected. Suddenly a voice echoed in his head. No longer was it the harsh, imposing sound that had taunted him on Horizon or the Collector Base. Now it was more grand, more powerful and pleasing than any voice he had ever heard. Each word was not jarring, but like a beautiful song made into common speech.

"We have waited, we have wanted, and you have come", it began.

"We have come to respect you, Shepard. Our malice towards you has gone; we have sought for some time to join ourselves to your being. Why do you think the road was made clear, why else has all else transpired as it has"

Shepard could not yet speak, it seemed he mind was still expanding, still learning to control its situation like that of an infant learning the most basic skills of communication.

"All the roads we have followed, all of this was foreseen, arranged that you might know the glory of everlasting life, the promise of ascension for yourself and your people."

Suddenly, one of the thousands of images racing this Shepard's mind became clear. Earth, surrounded by many white ships. Alliance ships, human ships, though increasingly his connection to this race was fading.

"Look at them, ask yourself why we have not simply crushed them with our sheer numbers. Why we endure their irritating and pathetic attacks. Is this what you want for your people? To become like all the other races, weakly resisting and being erased from the annals of history?"

Shepard could not help but feel a sense of pity for those beings before him. Occasionally, a few of their ships would flicker out, coming apart under the fire of a Reaper ship, but he could feel a sense of restraint among the other dark ships surrounded Harbringer.

"We let your Illusive Man conduct his experiments; we allowed and facilitated the discoveries he made. We knew you would come to us, and we joyously have opened ourselves to you, a brother to replace that which was lost,"

Suddenly, Shepard felt his attention again being refocused. Away from Earth, those ships, and towards the edges of the solar system. Quickly they were coming, Asari, Turian, Quarian, Geth, and so many others now. Bearing standards of war they would soon be upon the Reapers.

"Now, your moment of glory soon arrives. Look upon this pathetic collection of creatures, insipid, ugly, beyond the salvation we have offered yourself and your kin. I give them to you, as a fitting gift. We have drawn them to this place, a blood sacrifice that will mark your ascension into the Godhead itself"

Shepard could finally begin to clear his mind, focus his thoughts into words.

"I…I don't understand. What is it you ask of me?"

"Shepard will die in this place. There is no question of that. Yet, from the first of your victories you will claim your ancestry…"

Suddenly, Shepard was overtaken by a great sadness. He saw a black ship…Sovereign…it was outside the Citadel. He felt a many stabs as if against his own flesh as human ships fired upon it. Then he felt its death, a loss so profound that it caused him to crumble to his knees and gasp for air…

"Our brother, slain by your works. He fell doing much in our names, and without his passing you would not have been known to us. Redeem yourself now. I will strip you of Shepard, cast away your old life. You will arise from the final death of your body, your ascended name will be Sovereign, Lord of Men, Scourge of this Age, Master and Commander of all Armies. Already your people are being prepared for your reign, though they resist…but if they hear your song, your words of command, they will accept this fate, this glory we have chosen for you"

They were here. The far off ships had arrived. They were firing. He recognized a few of these invaders. The Destiny Ascension was at their center, surrounded by a collection of dreadnaughts. Forward surged cruisers, frigates, and fighters. All were converging towards the Reapers.

"Now the time has come. Submit, and lay waste to last defenses this Galaxy has against your rule. They defy you, they weaken you, their very presence the vilest obscenity before you."

Shepard felt a surge of power running through his being. He looked again at those foreign ships. They were rushing to flank the Reapers, making way for many drop ships to go flying towards the Earth itself. If only they knew they were going to their death, a place made to become a graveyard to their ambitions. He knew the Reapers were holding back, purposefully allowing all these things to happen. A devious trap, one that would swallow whole this suicidal venture he saw before him.

More and more he felt old memories and thoughts slipping away. He was forgetting names, remembering now only faces. He saw a Turian with a wounded face, a large Krogan, a red haired human, so many, all of them were slipping out of his mind, being hidden away in some part of his being to make room for a rush of knowledge, power, the history of millions of generations before him.

He didn't feel sad or afraid. Why should he not have this, why should his race not accept this gift? He began to give in. He felt millions of nanomachines in his insides, remaking his very body. His veins turned black as even the smallest cells in his being were being transformed. He felt free yet safe, embraced by a warmth of belonging to something so much greater than anything he had ever experienced.

It would not be long now. Shepard was fading. Sovereign…perhaps was a more fitting name after all…


	8. Chapter 9

**Broken Earth, Shattered Sky **

As Shepard slipped away, his friends were about to engage in a battle for their lives.

Constantinople. Garrus had heard this city had great history for humans. It was now a thriving megapolis, the heart of a divided, but powerful humanity on Earth. All humans looked to it as important symbol, even if they did not always agree with one another. He had read that its ancient walls were legendary for their ability repel invaders. He hoped that his troops would be able to pay tribute to that strength today.

The field of battle was surprisingly quiet. As his troops emerged from their drop ships, they found human armies had already formed a defensive posture on the eastern shore of the city. The western city was filled with massive skyscrapers and had the majority of the population. The east was more of a historical site, and it was here they were to make their stand. On the outskirts, barriers had been erected, artillery placed, and the humans accepted the help and command of Garrus' and his forces. He had time to array them, as it seemed despite the sight of distant Reaper ships having crashed to Earth in the distance, none had yet come forward.

There was an eerie silence, a calm before the storm. Garrus was frustrated. He expected to see the city in flames, perhaps deluged, instead he found humans anxiously awaiting an attack that had not yet come. Then, suddenly, a great cry pierced the quiet, a terrible screeching noise. The earth began to shake beneath them. Garrus use his sniper rifle to look out into the distance. Then he saw them...

Massive, dark behemoths, hundreds of them, towering over the field were marching towards the city. These were the "ships" that had crashed to the planet, but they were like none he had ever seen. Their heads showed uniqueness, some with tentacles, some with horrible twisted features of races Garrus did not recognize. Upon those heads they wore what looked to be crowns. They had massive, sinewy arms and lower bodies like those of a snake. They slithered forward, and suddenly, they stopped.

The beasts leaned forward, dropping upon their hands, and their mouths opened. They were vomiting forth an army like that Garrus had ever seen.

First, they were husks and scions, but these were different. As if they had not been fully transformed, some still had human features, flesh still raw and clinging to their forms. There were untold thousands pouring forward out of the great behemoths. Behind them were creatures Garrus did not recognize, seemingly magical and mysterious. "Indoctrinated…like the Collectors", Garrus thought.

These new enemies must be the ancient harvest of the Reapers. Some of these troops might not have seen the light of day for billions of years. They were terrible, with arms, tentacles, claws, gnashing teeth, wings and empty eyes. They moved forward with relentless determination as their masters stood up behind them, driving them towards Garrus' line.

The husks were rapidly moving apart from the rest of the force, closing the distance between them and his front line troops.

"Artillery, CAIN troops, give them a surprise. FIRE!" He shouted into his communicator.

In moments, great explosions torn into the ranks of the husks, incinerating many within the blink of an eye. Yet they still came closer, and now they were picking up speed, running frantically.

"Artillery and other heavy guns, keep firing. Soldiers and all those who are snipers, open fire and slow them down!"

Husks began to fall by the thousands as concentrated fire torn into them. They were still driving forward, with a hundred pushing forward behind every one that fell. It was going to come to close combat.

"Vanguards, Krogan, and other heavy troops at the front. Prepare to charge. Melee weapons at the ready if you have them. Geth destroyers, when in range use your flamethrowers. Biotics, try to slow them down with Singularities!"

Relentless, awful, the husks came forward, and now the slower moving scions behind them were approaching in a multitude.

"Hammerhead respond!", Garrus said.

"This is Jacob, sir"

"Jacob, you and whatever heavy craft we have are to stay at rear. When the enemy comes upon us, ride out and flank them, try to come around and trap them, forcing them into our own front. Use the gap to begin opening fire on the approaching Indoctrinated and…and those giants…"

"Affirmative, sir. We will be ready" Jacob responded.

They were so close that they looked like a flood about to crash down upon his forces. "All heavy troops, form up, and charge. Take them head on! Break them!"

"Whatever you are doing Shepard…you had better hurry…" Garrus thought to himself.

In space, above the planet, this situation also took a drastic turn. The "shield wall" of Reapers suddenly began to move in earnest. No more shots as if they Reapers were swatting away flies, now they broke in every direction, weapons firing furiously. Their forces split in two, some heading towards Earth and its forces while others drove towards the Council and Terminus fleets. Whatever had changed, now the battle had begun in earnest.

Anderson looked out at the scene before him. The Reapers were driving directly towards the Destiny Ascension, towards the center of his forces. The cruisers that had moved forward were being decimated, some being destroyed as Reaper ships drove purposefully through them.

The other Councilors looked at him. The Asari's face in particular, as noble as it was, now had creases above her forehead of great distress. What had changed? What was happening to Shepard?


	9. Chapter 10

**The Song **

Shepard felt like a great conductor, and war was his symphony. The Reapers, their servants, were instruments in his glorious song. Now, the music began to crescendo. He would claim his people, drive them towards their glorious future whether they wanted them or not. Sovereign was being reborn, Lord of all that he saw before him.

Still, there was a certain part of Shepard's being that had thus far resisted any attempts to erase it. It was fading, but he saw a face. A woman perhaps? She had a noble, gentle beauty. Her eyes glowed softly, but had a reassuring kindness in them. He had no name for her. Who was she? Why did he feel this…attachment to her?

He continued his grand performance. Ships exploded, enemies feel before him. Carnage all around, he was feeding a great flame that was purging everything before him.

Then…suddenly a great discord came to his song. An opposing music was being played, it was jarring, and a great horde of voices interrupted the otherwise clear link he had to his fellows…

The sound was seeping into his very head, tearing at parts of his being…

Anderson was sweating. He was directing so many different angles of attack, so many different strategies on the fly to slow the advance of the enemies before him. The Alliance ships were being annihilated, the Council and Terminus forces themselves slowly grinding down into nothing. Another hit upon the Ascension! He fell hard onto the floor. A dead Asari crew member stared vacantly ahead, seemingly look directly into his eyes. Raising himself up he felt warm blood coming from his head. He looked at the console before him, his vision blurring. A great mass of unknown ship signatures was approaching. More Reapers? If so, death would come even more quickly than he thought. Suddenly, blaring from all of the ships communication systems and across the entire fleet came an unsteady, but clear voice.

"Our song is added to yours. The redemption of my children, the salvation of your races. We have come"

The Rachni were here. A great swarm of them. Faces lightened aboard the Ascension and the other ships in the fleet. The Rachni broke upon the Reapers with a fury. They seemed to crash right into the black ships, burrowing into their skins attempting to kill the Reaper core. Many more diverted from the main "hive" and were now flying towards the planet's surface, towards the oncoming Reaper army. The Reaper fleet advance halted, their attention drawn by these new arrivals…


	10. Chapter 11

**The Last Music **

Shepard fell to the ground. He felt like a thousand swords were piercing his flesh. These Rachni, their damned voices, coming at him from every direction, tearing at his forces.

The work of his transformation began to recede, only ever so slightly. A moment of clarity came to him. Tali…

Tali was her name. He saw her, memories flashing into existence once again. The touch of her skin, her smell, the sound of her voice, they way she swayed like smitten school girl when she was around him…

"TALI!" Shepard cried. He was frantic now. What had he done? He thought of what he could now do to reverse the destruction he had caused. He felt around his body. The pistol...

He remembered Saren, and what had happened to Sovereign after his death. Now every Reaper ship was tied into his being…

He gripped the gun in his hand, aimed it at his head without hesitation. He didn't have time to consider his actions. Finger around the trigger, he closed his eyes and prepared for the Void…

Then a sharp pain and a hand pulling the gun away from his head. A husk, emerging from the shadows grabbed at him. The pistol flew and was lost, falling down into the bottom of the great room he was in. More husks emerged coming towards him. He felt Harbringer's presence again…

"Fool! So close and you spit into our faces? You will be our living general or your corpse a trophy of our victory!"

The husks charged him, holding him down. He fought, pushing them aside, many falling over the edge of the platform he was on to their deaths, but more emerging. His pistol gone, he sought another way…then he felt it…

A knife, small and almost useless in modern combat. It had been Tali's, a memento of the great crafts her people had once practiced on their home world. She had given to him as a gift, a sign of her trust and loyalty. He gripped its handle, knowing what he had to do.

He raised it and drove it into his body. He felt the pain radiating out, touching every ship and troop the Reapers had. It was not yet enough, and worse the wound had already begun to repair itself, the Reaper's transformation at work.

Again and again he raised it, blood covering his hands and his body. He cried out in agony, tears of pain pouring from his eyes.

"TALI!"

It was the only thought he could muster…

One final time he raised the blade, driving it directly into his stomach and twisting it…he fell to the floor…

He felt the pain, the agony, and knew it was being transmitted to every ship. Yes, feel this! Using all of his power he sought to maintain this new music, the music of pain and suffering, and force the Reapers to hear it. Already he could feel the horde beginning to focus on him, attempting to counteract his powers. As indoctrination poured out of his being, many other voices were being raised against him. He could not keep this up for long…

"Kill me," he thought…

"Please, kill me…"

Garrus was losing hope. His lines had buckled into a circle at the old city's center. It was too late to retreat across the Strait. Wrex had fallen, Grunt and his Krogan were falling back, a rare sight to see his people do so. Legions voice sounded pained, as pained as a synthetic could be, as so many of his people had fallen that it was causing a great trauma to their collective. Liara and her commandos were weakening, their Biotics failing them. Jacob, Zaeed and Mordin aboard the Hammerhead were maneuvering frantically, avoiding the heavy footsteps of the behemoths and attempting to bring them down at the same time.

Suddenly, the Matriarch beside him screamed. Her neck exploded in blood and she gargled her last breaths as a husk ripped her throat out. Garrus turned and fired, killing the beast. Even his own command HQ was being overrun. The Rachni were picking at the Reapers, but the enemy would not stop. Whatever brief surge of hope they had when the insect-like aliens arrived was now crashing down.

A great avian beast appeared before him, an alien long ago who had given up its independence to the Reapers. A long beak and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth were revealed, ready to feast upon the Turian. Garrus' weapon was overheating, he attempted to use it as a bludgeon against the monster. The beast used its wings to push him to the ground. It seemed as if Garrus' luck had finally run its course, his army collapsing on all fronts and an enemy about to enjoy a meal stood above him…

Then, they stopped. The enemy advance stopped. The beast before him paused, and for a brief moment a look of clarity, of understanding came into its eyes. It looked around, realizing for the briefest moment freedom. Yet, the yoke of its masters could not be undone…

A great cry came up from the enemy ranks. Some crumbled to the ground, dead. Others collapsed as if suffering from an unseen wound. The massive behemoth beasts stopped, then a flicker of red light appeared around them, then faded.

Their shields had fallen.

The same sight came to Andersons eyes and the few hundred ships that remained at his command. "Councilor! The enemy shields are falling. A great signal came out of Harbringer…it seems to have stalled their advance and is weakening them…but the signal is become unfocused..it will not last long!"

With renewed determination Anderson roared back to life.

"This is our only chance. All forces, choose your targets and engage. Destroy the Reapers while they are stunned. Use any and every weapon you have!"

Tali looked out at the battle playing out before her. She had been adept at managing the situation of her forces, trying to bottle up inside her the emotions that threatened to break her at any moment. When the Reaper's shields went down, she rejoiced. Shepard had done it, he had infiltrated them!

"Admiral Tali, this the SSV Shasta. Harbringer's signal is being counteracted. On the fringes of the Reaper fleet some ships are regaining limited movement. Do you have a clear shot at Harbringer? You must bring that ship down!"

Suddenly a dreadful realization hit Tali. Shepard's life was bound into the fate of the Reaper fleet. If he lost his will, the enemy could regain their powers. The decision before her was too much. She was without words; she could not make the order that was required of her.

"ADMIRAL TALI, this is the SSV Shasta, I repeat do you have a clear shot? You are the closest heavy ship!"

Kal'Reeger had chosen to stay close to Tali rather than fight on the planet's surface. He had served as an advisor for her so far. Now, he saw a friend in a dire situation. Tali's body language betrayed her feelings. He took the communications button and spoke…

"Negative Shasta. Our weapons calibrations have been damaged…we cannot make the shot you are asking…can any other ship assist?!"

"Affirmative. This is the Destiny Ascension. Our shields are nearly gone, but we believe our main gun can hone in on Harbringer."

It was Anderson speaking. A subtle tone of understanding, even pity, could be heard in his voice by those sensitive to it. Tali saw the first blow hit Harbringer, and she recoiled as if she herself had been punched by a great force. Then more hits, cruisers, other dreadnoughts and every ship close firing at the lone Reaper. The ship seemed to writhe in pain, its tentacles moving in every direction, its armor seeming to become warped and twisted.

Shepard felt the blows reigning down on him. Harbringer's voice still rang in his ears, his mind, as it was cursing at him with the vilest words it could find. The Husks were desperately pulling at the connection that had formed in his back. He was so weak, so tired. He felt like just falling asleep. His blood loss and wounds were too many. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his back, as if something had pierced him. Then darkness swallowed him whole.

Tali had maintained her composure so far. When Harbringer exploded though, she could not contain herself any longer. Her legs failed her, she fell to the ground. She cried out, the same cry that she had when she came upon the body of her slain father. All her emotions broke free. Tears poured out of her eyes, her visor became clouded and she could no longer see. She sobbed and then began to remove her helmet.

"Ma'am…Admiral..no!" Kal'Reeger rushed to her side attempting to prevent her from revealing her face.

She pushed him aside and tore her helmet off, throwing it. She needed to be free, her tears needed a place to go. She wept so loudly and with such agony that the rest of the crew could not help but be moved. Her Captain had been slain, her loyalty to him caused her such sorrow. Yet, those who truly knew Tali heard something else in her cries. This weeping was not the sound of sadness for a passing commander, but for a mate who had been torn out of her life. She felt so empty…so broken. Kal'Reeger and a few others rushed to her, comforting her as best they could. She could not be consoled…

"Drive them back! Bring them down, Bring them down, Bring them down!" Garrus cried out. The fortunes of his army had turned so quickly that he had not even time to realize victory was upon them. The enemy was crumbling, those who were not dead already were being trampled beneath his forces last, desperate charge. The giant behemoths were falling to the Earth, their crowns shriveling up and being blown away into the wind.

As all others had their spirits renewed in victory, Garrus knew better. He had heard of Harbringer's fall. Shepard had died. He was gone. He could not rejoice. His closest friend, his brother, was dead. He had given of himself this last time. "Shepard, you beautiful bastard. I owe you more than can ever be repayed…", he said under his breath.

All of the Shepard's old crew and friends could not truly take part in the euphoria of the moment.

Grunt, as he pulled the trigger of his shotgun, dedicated his remaining strength and every kill to Shepard. The human had died well, with honor, greater than any Krogan. Wrex would have been proud.

Miranda, commanding the Normandy noticed the darkening of spirits aboard her ship. Everyone seemed to be on auto-pilot, fulfilling their tasks, but as if they were floating, detached, torn inside. She whispered Shepard's name under breath. A blinking light indicated an incoming communication…more news of their victory. As she answered it, she could not pretend to be delighted to hear whatever word would now come.

Liara had a great pain. It must have been Shepard's passing. Though she was no longer his lover, her connection to him was unbreakable. Samara looked at her with the wisdom and understanding of a mother. As the battle raged on around them, Liara buried her head in Samara's embrace, tears beginning to fall down her soft, young face. "Go well into the light, Shepard", she said, "Go into the rest you deserve, you have earned…"

All of Shepard's allies and loved ones could sense a great loss. Whether it was Zaeed's scarred and worn face looking down in mourning or Legion, touching the piece of N7 armor on his body, not realizing he was experiencing true sadness for the first time. All felt something, all had been touched by Shepard, and all now realized the task ahead of living in a Galaxy without him…


	11. Chapter 12

**The Little Engine that Could **

The Rachni scout was dying. It's hull was leaking fuel, it had suffered burns and damage to every sector. Yet, its quarry was too important to fail now. It weaved in and out of debris and incoming stray fire. It needed help; its life was failing it. It sent out a song, asking for aid from its sisters.

Soon other Rachni began to surround it, forming a thick shield of their bodies. It needed more. Its engines struggled, but the Rachni kept moving forward. It had one last delivery to make before it could rest. It had almost been too late, but now it had to focus on just surviving long enough…

Tali was sitting now. Her tears dry. She sat, without motion or thought. She simply stared. The few words she had uttered before she withdrew to herself were "Fire at will", a last order, and a final duty.

Over the intercom came a voice.

"The Reapers are struggling, some are moving now. They are preparing to charge us! Wait…they…they are converging…what is that?"

Tali rose, her sensor readings showed something odd. There were the blue dots, her allies, and the red, the Reapers. A single gray ship, insignificantly small was flying out of the remains of Harbringer. Her ship could not yet recognize it, but it was making a beeline towards the Council fleet. The strange and tiny blip suddenly sent out a signal, it was going to a nearby Alliance ship.

"All ships respond. This is Admiral Hackett. That Rachni scout is going to come under attack. We must defend it at any cost! I repeat, do not let the last Reapers damage that ship!"

The last, broken and dying Reaper ships were moving as fast as they could with a great focus. Their weapons may be gone, but their bodies be used for one last vindictive strike. One ship in particular was closing in on the small cluster of Rachni ships. Suddenly, a Turian cruiser rammed it, killing all aboard but altering the Reaper's course. The other human and allied ships began firing frantically, scoring hits and kills on the few sentient ships that were struggling towards the Rachni scout.

Tali rose. Her heart beat faster. It couldn't be.

"Admiral vas Normandy, we are detecting another signal out of the Rachni ship. It is going towards the…"

"The Normandy!" Tali exclaimed. The ship she was named after suddenly appeared, swooping towards the incoming Rachni. Its docking bay doors were open, it was flying directly towards the scout.

"Admiral…the ship…its dead…but its flying on its own inertia. We are detecting a life form…it's…unlike any we have seen before. Parts of it are human…it is barely alive. Wait…we have identification…Admiral…Admiral! It is…"

Drawing in a deep breath and releasing it…Tali breathlessly exclaimed…

"Shepard!"


End file.
